jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Choujin Sentai Jetman
Choujin Sentai Jetman, 鳥人戦隊ジェットマン, Chōjin Sentai Jettoman, translated into English as Superman Squadron Jetman, was the 15th entry of Super Sentai series. It was produced by Toei and Bandai. It was aired on TV Asahi on February 15, 1991 to February 14, 1992, with a total of 51 episodes. With its well-developed storylines and character development, it is regarded by many fans to be the best series of the Super Sentai genre. It is a homage to Gatchaman. It was the last Super Sentai series not to be dubbed. Plot This series takes place in 199X on the Earth Ship, the command center of an international defence agency called Sky Force, the guardian of peace on Earth. In the ship, scientists have developed "Birdonic Waves", a newly developed technology which gives the subject superhuman abilities. Experiments called "J-Project" were successful. Aya Odagiri, the director of the project, chose five elite Sky Force officials from Earth to use this technology. Ryuu Tendou, one of the Sky Force officers, was successfully exposed to the Birdonic waves, making him the first Jetman, the Red Hawk. However, the Earth Ship is suddenly attacked by Vyram, an evil outer-dimensional organization bent on inter-dimensional domination. They successfully destroy the ship, seemingly killing Ryu's lover and fellow candidate member Rie, in the chaos, and the remaining Birdonic waves for the other four officials become scattered on Earth, hitting four civilians. Odagiri and Tendou successfully escape and begin searching on Earth for the four remaining Jetman, training them to aid them in stopping Vyram's plans of conquering our dimension. Characters Jetmen Allies * Commander Aya Odagiri * Back Dimension Dimensian Warriors ** Ray ** Kanna ** Dan * Lou and Duran * Neo Jetman ** J1 ** J2 ** J3 ** J4 ** J5 Dimensional War Party Vyram * Back Dimensional Count Radiguet / Radigan / Raguem * Tran / Emperor Tranza * Rie Aoi / Maria * Grey * Empress Juuza * Grinam Soldiers (Bio) Dimensional Beasts Arsenal * Cross Changer * Corresponder * Jet Hand Cannon ** Bird Blasters ** Bringer Swords * Smash Bomber ** Bird Blaster ** Beak Smasher * Wing Gauntlet * Jet Striker / Fire Bazooka * Jet Bouncer * Jet Speeders Jet Machines * Hyper Haken / Great Icarus ** Icarus Haken / Jet Icarus *** Jet Hawk *** Jet Swan *** Jet Swallow *** Jet Owl *** Jet Condor or Jet Eagle ** Bird Garuda / Jet Garuda * Tetraboy / Tetrabuster Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a Third Robo, Tetraboy. *This is the first three-male/two female team to switch genders between the blue and yellow rangers (the male wears yellow while the female wears blue) Followed by Magiranger. Note that Liveman and Hurricanger, despite featuring female blue rangers cannot be counted as both of their respective blue rangers are the only females of their respective teams * Like its respective 1981 and 1984 predecessors Sun Vulcan and Bioman, it was also chosen to be the first series to be adapted as a power rangers series. The first Adaptation to a power rangers series would later go to its 1992 sucessor Zyuranger * A game based on Jetman was released for the Nintendo Famicom. Episodes Sentai Seasons Category:Sentai Season Category:Earth Technology *